Italia
by animeoh
Summary: When Giotto looked past the way the world was now, he saw his childhood. He saw his guardians. He saw his friends. He had Tsuna, and he was happy, but he still wondered what ever happened to that person's happiness.  HIATUS


**I do not own any of the Hitman Reborn Characters.**

**This is only my second fic so please be kind!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Names<strong>

"Ieyatsu!" The 12-year-old boy turned around and stopped walking. The woman picked up her skirt and caught up to him. She grabbed him and shoved him into a large dirty room, where the only clean area was his bed. She pointed to a tux on the bed. "Be ready in five minutes." He turned to her confusedly. "You've put this off for long enough, boy. I'm not trying to be evil, but since it has to happen by next year, you must choose now. The party is tonight, and you still don't have one!" She left the sullen Ieyatsu in the room and hurridly walked off.

He scratched his head. "Aww man, Miss Diata."

**XXX**

"Oh good, you're here." Miss Diata smiled at him and pointed to a seat at where he should sit, and so he did. She smiled at the six boys who followed behind him. They smiled back. Everyone in this room knew each other. A man stepped in through the large door on the right.

"The princesses and heiresses of the world!" He called. The door opened and 6 12-year-old blonde and blue-eyed beauties stepped in, dressed in formal dresses. Each smiled to the boys and Miss Diata, though a little stiffly. The room got quiet when a sound of quick stepping was heard outside of the room, then the man cleared his throat. "And one more person."

Everyone in the room leaned forward to see this late guest. In walked a figure wearing a large cloak and a hood, covering everything but its mouth and hands. It was smiling. They were all confused by this very different person and stood in silence for a moment, then Diata gathered her wits. "Ok young ladies, this is the young master. Now please introduce yourselves." Each girl stepped forwards and curtsied, one at a time.

"Leah Letta."

"Marie Denylonchev."

"Crystal Tia."

"Angel Srit."

"Fallan Tru."

"Shiza Go."

Everyone leaned forwards. The last girl stepped forwards and bowed deeply, like how Ieyatsu's father did. She looked up, her eyes still concealed. "You can call me whatever you like."

**XXX**

"Hey, is he serious?" The red-haired boy in the circle whispered. The seven boys had gotten in a circle to discuss. Ieyatsu shrugged. "Oh jeez, the D is looking this way. Its up to you, man. Choose whichever." They dispersed. Ieyatsu glanced at the doorway, but canceled the thought of running. He stepped back to the girls.

"I choose..." The room held their breath. Much to all of their surprise (except for the six other boys), he grabbed the hand of the figure in the cloak and ran out of the room, the boys pushing her along in front of them.

They didn't stop running until they made it out of the mansion and behind a gigantic tree. They stopped to catch their breath, but the girl appeared fine. The red-clothed boy held out his hand. "Yo! Congrats on being the new wife of King Unpredictable. I'm Knuckle." She smiled back and shook his hand.

"So, what's your name?" Ieyatsu asked, recovered.

"I don't have one. But you guys can call me whatever you like." It got quiet for a second, then the blue-clothed boy asked a question.

"Why're you hiding your face?" The green-haired boy jabbed the blue boy's stomach with his elbow.

"If you wanna see so badly, why don't you just take off the hood?" She smiled again and waited. Ieyatsu stepped forwards and put his hands on the edge of the hood. The girl tilted her head upwards towards his face and closed her eyes. The group held their breath. He pushed the hood back.

8-feet-long multicolored hair fell out, flying behind her in the _very_ convenient breeze. The boys' jaws dropped, then realizing their expressions, closed up again. She laughed, then opened her eyes. The sight of the eyes, which were like shattered glass and multicolored, made the two most calm boys widen their eyes slightly. The girl laughed.

"Well, was it _that_ disturbing? Dudes, you guys are sensitive! My brothers have more control!"

"Your brothers?"

"Well, they're not really my brothers, but us street urchins stick together." She leaned against the tree trunk. "But that was a surprise."

The blue-clothed boy's ears perked up. "What was?"

"Getting married."

"Oh. _That..._Why was it a surprise?"

"I was walking in the street yesterday with my oldest brother. Then we passed by this old lady. She called us to her and pointed to where I was standing. 'Come stand at this place exactly tomorrow.' Then she walked off. My brother and I didn't have anything better to do, so all of us came this morning to that exact spot. There was an enormous crowd there, and everyone was shouting. There were mostly girls.

"Then a horn blew, and envelopes started to rain on the ground. One came directly to me, and we ran back and opened it. It said, 'Young Lady, you've been invited to the Sawada Nobles' Home for it.' I had no idea what 'it' was, but the boys seemed to know what it was for. It was barely an hour ago, and they got to teaching me manners. Then I left for here. But the reason I got late was there was a picture of me on a billboard, and some lady started chasing me. Then I ran here. The next thing I know, you grab my hand and make a break for it, and I find out that I'm getting married." There was silence.

Knuckle put his arm on her shoulders. "So, the noble marries the urchin, huh?" He laughed. Then he introduced the others, which he'd seemingly forgotten to do before. He'd barely finished when a voice was heard and a man approached.

"Young masters! Its wonderful news!" He waved around a green envelope. The boys shrugged. The girl peered closer.

"Shoot!" She hissed. They turned around, but the girl had vanished. The man ran up to them.

"Did you hear, young masters? Its great news! The village has been saved!" They realized what he was referring to at once; only one village was referred to as 'the village'. "They said that some demon died, and it began to rain again! I must inform the Miss!" As soon as he had come, he ran off. Something tickled the back of the blue-clothed's (Asari's) head. He turned and looked up. The girl was laying on her stomach on a branch of the tree and her hair was hanging off the side.

She had a frustrated expression, but smiled when she noticed him staring at her. "What, Sari?" Asari frowned at his new nickname. "You are a very different person, aren't you?"

She laughed and dropped down. "If by different you mean there's a lot of things weird about me..." She let the question hang.

"Yo, Chisho! How'd it go?" a voice shouted from the front gate. A group of boys were waving and shouting to the girl. "Hey Anikis!" she shouted back. They pointed to their wrists and she slapped her forehead. "D-it! Sorry guys, I gotta go for a job."

"What kind of job?" G asked. The girl was already running towards the gate. Of course, the boys followed.

The guard at the gate smiled at the boys. The girl had already pulled her hood up and was running towards him. "Congratulations, young master. Who's the lucky girl?" he opened the gate and as they passed through, a shocked expression appeared on his face as they pointed to the hooded figure.

"So, he just needs you today for the guarding. It'll be for a couple hours, Romania Inn, a Mr. Toya." The boy who looked like the head of the group explained to the girl. "Your alias will be whatever he calls you." They stopped in front of an enormous building bustling with people. "One sec."

The group of boys stopped and acknowledged the other seven for the first time. "So you guys are the pretty boys?" Five of the seven boys glared at the leader of the group. The leader surprisingly laughed. "Who in their right mind would marry an urchin?"

"The middle one, Aniki. The one with fire hair." The Seven (lets just call them that) frowned at her choice of language. The leader locked Ieyatsu in a headlock.

"I'm Atsu, and these guys're our brothers, the Yohei. Nice ta meetcha, nobles. Hope you'll take care of our brother here, Chisho."

"Chisho? That's her name?"

"No, but since she doesn't have one, its her replacement." Atsu replied. "Ok Chisho, this is what you're gonna do. You watch him for the two hours, and guard him from whatever happens. The rest of us will be outside, taking care of business. But you gotta change now." Atsu handed her a bag of...something. Chisho disappeared into the alley behind them.

She emerged a minute later, dressed in plain black clothes and a black wig that was shoulder-length and covered half of her face and black contacts. She topped that off with a black hat and looked just like a guy. "Ok, so where do I meet him?"

"In the resturaunt. He'll know who you are. When your two hours are over, we'll meet you at the house."

"K. Bye."

**XXX**

"You guys just let a girl go protect someone just like that?" Knuckle asked confusedly. He scratched his black hair.

"Well, if you guys hadn't noticed, she could probably protect the seven of you without breaking a sweat. One business guy isn't that much." One of the guys in the group answered. "Anyway, she should be back to your house soon. It's almost nighttime. So we'll see you guys later. Gotta go, ok? Bye."

And just like that, the boys disappeared into the night.

"Wow, getting along already?" A voice asked.

"Yeah."

The gate opened behind them and Miss Diata walked out, out of breath. "Young Masters! You must hurry inside! And you! U-um, I mean, Young Lady, hurry, you too!"

She ushered them inside, had the boys changed, and brought into a great ballroom full of people. A group of richly dressed men and women who began to shower them with praise. It was a party.

"Attention, all," Miss Diata said, standing at the top of the stairs. "Welcome to the Engagement Party of Young Master Ieyatsu!" She said, and the audience clapped in applause. "You all are probably wondering where the bride is, and it took us quite a hassle to find one he would accept," she chuckled as did the crowd. "But here she is...the bride!"

Two words.

HOLY CRAP.

She looked completely different. She was wearing that black-hair wig and contacts, but was in an enormous and long traditional Japanese formal black dress (a kimono) with a spider-web design. her head was tilted to the side and her eyes lowered, and her hair was curled and piled over her head where an enormous web was positioned. She looked like an heiress.

The crowd clapped as she came down the stairs perfectly. They surrounded her in an instant, whispering and chatting in Italian.

"She's beautiful!"

"Who is she?"

"The young master chose well."

"She seems very quiet."

"Formal."

"She doesn't seem like the type he would choose, though."

At this statement they all nodded in agreement but a round plump blond man pushed his way through. "Hello, young lady. Would you like to have a drink with a sir such as myself?" He smiled.

_Think, think. What did the lady say? _Chisho racked her brain for a millisecond, then stoically but not coldly replied, "Yes, of course." The man smiled and led her to a table where she sat on one side and he sat on the other.

In the middle of the table was a chessboard. It looked like someone was in the middle of the game. Chisho looked at the board for a second, then quickly lowered her eyes. "You don't seem like the type he would choose," the man remarked.

Chisho didn't answer.

A group of eavesdropping people formed around them, pretending to talk.

"Forgive my rudeness, young lady, but my name is Van Bochen, and I am a friend of the masters' fathers. And if this is how you are, please forgive my rudeness, but if you aren't, then please be perfectly open with me. I will not judge you."

Chisho thought for a second, then faced the old guy. She grinned widely, her eyes dancing. "People call me Chibi Shoujo, or Chisho for short. I don't see why it should be any different for you."

Van Bochen smiled. "Ah, that's much better. You look more comfortable." They grinned at each other, then a man called Van Bochen away. Chisho stood up and everyone immediately found something to do.

"Hey, how come you guys aren't enjoying the party?" Chisho said, walking to the two girls sitting quietly and gloomily in the corner. She remembered who they were from Diata's explanation. Heiress Sisters, the blond being Jihei and brown-haired being Jiho.

"We aren't allowed to do anything but attend the party," They said emotionlessly.

"You don't want to do anything?"

"Yes we do-Uh, no, we do not." They said. "We can't dance with any of the boys either, since we aren't married. We're too young."

Chisho looked at them for a second, then pulled Jiho up, who was completely unsuspecting this. "Uh-wait-what?"

Chisho held her hand and pulled Jihei and led them stealthily to an empty corner of the room. "Let's dance!" She said, catching them off-guard.

"What? Why? You're a great woman heiress. You should dance with the men, now that you're getting married..." They ran off a list.

"What, who cares?" She said, stunning them into silence. She stood in front of Jiho, who was standing in the middle and Jihei off to the side.

Music was already playing, couples dancing in the middle.

Jiho looked a little intimidated, but then Chisho took the 'man's position and put her hand on her waist. The brunette blushed, then was swept around the room in time with the music. It was like they were made to dance like this. Jihei watched adoringly as the two waltzed around the corner of the room until the song ended.

"That was amazing-why-when-how did you?"

"You're next!"

Jihei's dance was a baroque dance. It involved stepping forwards, waving arms, twirling, and stepping back all in a figure eight form.

It was a very fast dance, and Jihei's favorite. The hall was filled with the sounds of clacking heels and the blonde twirled around more than necessary. The brunette watched happily and as the song ended the three rested in the corner.

"That was sooo much fun!" They squealed.

"My brothers said I had to learn how to dance and tried to teach me, but they only had the boys' steps. At least it was something." She was the only one sweating, so she wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

"Miss Bride-"

"You don't have to call me that. Just call me whatever you want."

The girls blushed. "Okay...umm...nee-san?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"Nee-san, when are you gonna have fun? You know, with people your own age-"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm having fun!" She stood, pulling the kids up with her. "Don't you know how great it feels to do something completely stupid and not get criticised for it?" She laughed.

"Nee-san, you're like a boy," They giggled back.

"Hohoho, thank you, Jihohime. C'mon, lets go get a table. I'm kinda tired." They stealthily made their way to a table where Chisho downed three glasses of water, each in one go. Jihei and Jiho chattered happily, one on each side of her. A group of three boys started to make their way to the girls' table.

They were all very handsome and about Chisho's age, one with a blue tux, one with a black tux, and one with a white one.

"Nooooooooo..." Jihei sighed. "To answer your questioning expression, nee-san, they're very rich but...umm...a little _uptight_...the blue one's Marue-san, the black's Kuro-san and the white is Tsubaki-san."

They stopped behind the bride's chair. "Lady, you should come and talk with us, we are your age," Marue said.

"Yeah, I mean, that's how you get with it," Kuro snorted.

Tsubaki smiled. "Why don't you join us?"

Chisho looked right at them. "Oh, sorry, I'm with them right now," The boys noticed the two girls staring at the floor. "Yeah, so, sorry." She turned around. The boys had no choice but to walk away as the music started.

"Ugly b-s," Tsubaki said pointedly under his breath to Jihei and Jiho as he walked past. Marue and Kuro snickered.

As they passed her, Chisho and her chair fell backwards onto Tsubaki, who screamed as it came down and trapped him underneath. Unfortunately, Chisho had _coincidentally _been holding a jug of water in both hands, which completely soaked all three of the boys, causing them to yell again. Chisho jumped up and pulled the chair off of him and _accidentally_ kicked his face while doing so.

She bent next to him and pulled his arm to help him up, _unknowingly_ bending it backwards. He fell back down as she stood up. "Hey, you two!" She said to Marue and Kuro, who were standing baffled to the side. "Help him up!" She pushed them and the three landed in a heap on the floor, soaked, injured, and embarassed.

"What is going on here?" Miss Diata cried as she got to the front of the crowd that had formed.

"Baa-chan," Chisho said, shocked to see the hag looking like such a young woman. Miss Diata blushed angrily as the crowd chuckled at the comment. "Yeah, so, umm, yeah ok, so my chair fell onto Bakki and I was holding water and it fell on all of them and then I tried to help Bakki stand up but couldn't, and I told Mari and Kuri to help but they slipped, and now this is where we're at." She finished.

"Hmm..." Miss Diata said. The three boys were obviously glaring at the girl, so the crowd could easily guess what happened, but still wondered how such an innocent-looking girl could have done it anyway. "Well, we'll get the boys changed and we can continue the party."

Chisho nodded, and the commotion ended for a while.

Jiho and Jihei were shaking with laughter. "That...was too...hilarious..." Jihei said between breaths.

"You are amazing," Jiho laughed.

"What are you talking about? My chair just fell. That's it." The bride said, a smile playing on her lips.

A woman called the two girls, who hugged Chisho and left.

* * *

><p>Chisho smiled and started to walk to the stairs and sat on a step that no one from the ballroom would be able to see. "Mmmmmmmmm..." She said to herself quietly. She panted lightly and put a hand on her side.<p>

She sat there for a minute, breathing and pushing against her side. "Mmmmmhhhhhhh..." She groaned. As she leaned against the wall on the left, the wall disappeared for a second, but long enough for her to fall through and down a chute and into a warm room.

There was a fire across from her and a soft red rug beneath. The whole room was red. There was a table to her left with a bowl on it and the room smelled like cinnamon.

She lay for a second before realizing that the Seven were staring at her, but she was too tired to sit up.

Lampo started. "What are you doing he-"

"Shhhh..." She cut him off. "I'm too tired...gimme a sec..." She said, her words slurred.

"There's something wrong with her," Knuckle said as Daemon Spade opened her kimono. She was wearing her normal clothes underneath, but blood was seeping through her shirt. They pulled it up, revealing a sickly yellow-green gash on her left side.

"She's been poisoned," G said, recognizing the color. "Asari, can you do something?"

The said boy put a hand on the gash, causing her body to shudder. "Hold her down," He said, and Ieyatsu held her down by her chest and stomach areas, G held her legs, and Daemon Spade and Alaude each held one of her arms.

Asari worked quickly and quietly, washing her wound with the water from a bowl on a table and retying her clothes to stop the bleeding. She had woken up in the middle and clenched her teeth but didn't make a sound.

"Kids? Kids, where are you?" They heard Miss Diata's voice outside.

Chisho stood up painfully and headed to the exit - a huge whit door labeled 'ballroom' - and opened the door. She wobbled for a second, but then felt a support next to and behind her, which she leaned on gratefully.

"The party's almost over," Ieyatsu whispered as they stepped into the ballroom unnoticed. "You just need to dance with one other person for the farewell dance," He said.

A boy appeared in front of them - Kuro. He smiled and bowed, taking Chisho's hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked. As if on cue, a man's voice announced the starting of the farewell dance.

"_Remember, if anyone asks you to dance, you must accept. No matter what happens."_ Chisho remembered what Diata had told her.

Lampo opened his mouth to give some sort of excuse but Chisho beat him to it. Smiling, she replied, "Of course," and took his hand to be led to the dance floor. She looked completely normal all of a sudden, but the Seven could notice little things that gave her away.

She had her elbow close to her waist. Her eyebrow was twitching, and her hand was moving around the cloth on her hip.

As they walked to the floor the music started - a gavaltz, a waltz that involved a lot of twirling. Chisho didn't know how to do the girl's part, but Kuro assumed she didn't know the dance and took the lead. He put a hand on her waist, right over the cut, and took her hand. She twitched when he did, and he noticed.

"Oh ho, what do we have here?" He said quietly, smirking as he squeezed her waist. She exhaled. "Are you quite alright?" He asked, with feign concern.

"I'm fine," She replied. They began to step - to each other, away from each other, then twirling - and each step, Kuro's hand seemed to be getting tighter around her waist. By the end of the dance, he was practically pinching her side with his whole hand.

"Thank you all for coming," Diata announced, and the guests clapped quietly. "It was a pleasure having you all here,"

Waiters started walking around, putting a glass of apple cider in every hand. "and now, I'd like to make a toast - a toast to the new couple!" Chisho was pushed to the front of the crowd next to Ieyatsu, whose face was hidden because of his slight bow. "Have a wonderful night, everyone!"

* * *

><p>Chisho walked into an enormous red bedroom, similar to the one down the chute but different; the bedroom had a wall-to-wall (literally) bed, paintings of a bunch of men, a door to a bathroom, an open window with a small bed in front of it, and heaps of other furniture.<p>

"Its a big room," she said to herself, touching her side. She walked to the bathroom and found an enormous japanese-onsen-style room, complete with one wall being a mirror. She pulled up the dress and her shirt underneath so that the side of her waist could be seen. "Wow, that's a big cut." She proceeded to examine it, and was oblivious to any noise until G, Ieyatsu, and Asari walked in.

Immediately, all three of them blushed furiously, but Asari spoke, "Chisho-chan, don't you want to look at yourself when you're alone?" Ieyatsu and G nodded jerkily.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry." She dropped her dress. "Yeah so, what's gonna happen now?"

"Miss Diata is going to call us down in a moment - who is _that?_"

They all turned to look out the floor-to-ceiling window behind her to see two boys standing outside, pressed against the glass. The message on their face was obvious: _Open the damn window._

Chisho laughed as Asari opened the window and Atsu and Masa (Chisho introduced) climbed through, panting. "How was the job?" Masa asked.

"I got a scratch, but the dudes fixed me up." She gestured to the three. "What happened?"

"Well, Aniki got a job, a really big one, and you won't see us under the bridge for a while."

Ieyatsu cut in. "Hey, what are these jobs you have to do?"

Atsu eyeballed him. "Its a long story..."

G checked his watch. "Well its eleven at night now, so I'd say we have time."


End file.
